The Space Between
by Xaphrin
Summary: There is an undiscovered space between words, and villains and superheroes. What could Wally possibly say to make Jinx change sides? Even more, what could he possibly do?


**The Space Between**

We're strange allies  
With warring hearts  
What wild-eyed beast you be  
- _The Space Between_, Dave Matthews Band

)O(

"There's nothing in the fridge. Seriously?" Jinx stared at some kind of wheat grass and flax seed mixture, and her stomach lurched. Ew. Gross. She slammed the door shut and wandered around the penthouse, looking at the expensive art work. It was a nice home, but it definitely did _not _look like something she would live in. Well, at least it didn't _feel _like something she would live in, it was too clean and organized. She was used to Mammoth's stench and Johnny's ninety-nine pairs of socks piled in the corner. This pristine palace belonged to some fancy doctor who was over in Africa curing sick tribal children, or whatever good deed doctors did.

Jinx sighed and plopped down on the sofa, staring at the very strange modern art work over the fireplace. It was a picture of a can of soup. What she wouldn't give for that can of soup right now… ugh, _really_? _Wheat grass_? Who actually _ate _that stuff?

Jinx grunted and let her head fall onto the back of the sofa, trying not to think about how loud her stomach was growling, or that she was hungry enough to eat the sofa she was sitting on. "What I wouldn't give for a cheeseburger." There was a rush of air, as if a breeze was wafting in through the window, but Jinx couldn't remember leaving a window open, did she? Whatever. It wasn't her house anyway. Who cared if someone broke in? Well, someone other than herself.

When she took her next breath her nose was filled with the delicious scent of a fast food cheeseburger and something deep fried and of potato origin. Jinx popped open her eyes and stared at the bag of food on the coffee table, frowning. She cursed. Food didn't magically appear, not unless there was an annoying superhero behind it.

"Damnit, Flash." She crossed her arms over her chest and looked around, trying to find the source of her anger. "You've been pestering me for two weeks straight. I know you're there, just leave me the hell alone."

There was a deep sigh and he came into view, leaning against the doorframe. He'd dropped his uniform for a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, and in the thin light of the living room, he almost looked kinda cute. Almost. If he wasn't wearing that cocky grin. Jinx felt energy start to gather at her fingertips at the sight of him. A few short words and she could have him gone for a week.

So, why didn't she ever attack him?

"Will you _please _find someone else to bother? I mean, haven't you done enough damage to my life already? Shouldn't there be some other super villain who needs reformation?"

"I didn't mean to _damage_ your life, Jinx."

He leaned against the door frame and watched her with those sad, remorseful eyes. God. She hated it when he looked at her like that. Like she was something to be pitied.

"I wasn't even trying to reform you. I was just trying to make you realize your true potential."

"My potential?" She hissed. "Like what? Failure?"

"Jinx…"

"Stop calling me by my name! God! You're so annoying." In spite of how angry he made her, Jinx opened the bag of food and reached inside. Her stomach was winning over her frustration. "Thanks for the food and all, but can you get out of my life finally?"

"I can." He gave a one shouldered shrug and started into the living room. "I probably should. But I won't."

"Because you can't _bear_ the thought of another villain running around in the world?" Jinx rolled her eyes and popped a French fry into her mouth. "Heaven forbid someone keep the heroes in business."

"You know, I can take that food back any time."

Jinx turned and glared at him before hugging the bag to her chest. It was her only solace in a sea of wheatgrass. "You wouldn't!"

"Try me." His eyes held a weight to them that Jinx had never seen.

She sighed and put the bag back on the coffee table, moving over a few inches so he could sit next to her. She could offer him that much at least. A few moments of silence rippled between them, until she couldn't stand it anymore. She watched him out of the corner of her eye and talked to him between bites of her hamburger.

"So what will the words be this time? The world is a better place without another villain, or my powers should be used for good? I've heard both speeches only once this week, so I'm guessing I'm due for one of those this time." She tapped her chin as if she were thinking and looked over at him. "You know, I think you've used the _you've got so much potential_ speech three times this week, so that one's out of the picture."

"You count my visits by my speeches?" Wally rolled his eyes and leaned back into the sofa, staring at the soup can art. "I don't know whether to be insulted or excited. At least _something_ is getting through to you."

"Look, I abandoned my team because of you." Jinx threw the empty hamburger wrapper into the bag before grabbing the soda. Regular Pepsi, he always remembered. "You could at least come up with some more original speeches."

"I'm leaving."

"What?" She nearly choked on her soda. After a few seconds of coughing, she looked over at Wally and frowned. Had he really said that he was leaving? She should have been elated that she wouldn't have to put up with any more annoying visits, droning speeches, or long, forlorn stares. But something inside her went cold and hollow with the idea that she might not see him. He was an annoyance for sure, but he was also becoming a staple in her life.

"I'm leaving for Paris tonight." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. She could almost feel his frustration and anger spice the air. "There's going to be a massive showdown between the Titans and nearly every baddie they've ever faced. So, I'm going to help them out."

Jinx swallowed a few mouthfuls of soda, looking away from him. "And why do I care?"

"Because, I came here to see if you wanted to come."

"Ah… _no_."

"Why not?"

Jinx rolled her eyes. "One, I'm still a 'baddie' to the Titans. Two, I don't really want to save them."

"Jinx…" He sighed and sunk lower into the sofa, staring at her. "Why do you fight me?"

"Because you're _annoying_? Has that ever crossed your mind?"

"I'm _serious_. I mean… you _saved_ me. You let me go free. You can't tell me that was all because of my dashingly good looks."

Jinx snorted. "_What_ good looks? You're a ginger. I only date boys with souls."

In spite of the insult, Jinx could see a corner of his mouth turn up at the smart jab. He always told that he liked her wit. "Well, too bad then. I guess I'll give up my advances and go shower some other girl with hamburgers and Pepsi."

"Let's not get hasty now."

He shook his head and laughed. "You'll never be dull at least."

Jinx sighed and looked down at her hands, letting the humor fall away from their conversation. "Why are you always trying to get me to join you? What do you have to gain out of this?"

Wally shrugged and looked over at her. "Nothing really."

"Then why do you keep fighting? Just give up already and let me be."

"I don't want to give up. I want you." He sighed again and stared at the ceiling, as if trying to plan out what he was going to say to her. "I want you fighting beside me. I want you protecting me. I want to protect you. I want to feed for you and care for you and a wake up in the middle of the night next to you. I don't know, Jinx… I've seen you as a villain, and that's not you. You don't _want _to be that person, I can tell. But you don't know how to be good either. And I want to teach you."

"That's a beautiful speech, and a new one, I might add, but they're still just words." She caught his eyes and frowned. "You don't want me, Wally. You want the idea that you saved a soul from eternal damnation of being a villain."

"Do you always have to be so pessimistic?" Wally cursed under his breath and looked away from her, angry. "You can't just take me at face-value? That I might actually care for you in all of this?"

Jinx stared at him and uttered her ultimate question: "Why?"

"Because I think I might like you. A lot." Red colored his face and he looked away, trying to avoid her shocked stare. "And I can't get to know you if you keep running away from me. So, _please_, just let me into your life for once. Trust me. Believe in me. Come with me to Paris and let's knock the teeth out of Madame Rouge together. Maybe in our time together you'll get to know me, even like me. And maybe I'll get to learn a little more about you… other than what you like on your hamburger." He glanced over at her and gave his signature lopsided smile.

"No." Jinx leaned closer to him and glared. "It's not happening. Ever. So, quit trying."

"Fine. Whatever. I give up, if this is how you're going to be." He sighed and stood up, defeat racing through him. He turned to leave, but stopped mid-step and looked back at her. There was a flash of mischief in his eyes and he smiled. "But, I want payment for the meal at least."

"Put it on my tab." Jinx waved him off. "I don't have any money since I quit the villain business."

"Oh, I'm not talking about _money_." He smirked and leaned down to look into her eyes. "I'm thinking something a little bit like this…" His fingers curled under her chin and he raised her lips to his. There was a moment of suspension, as if Jinx couldn't believe the gall of him, and then her world crashed again. Her lips moved against his cautiously, testing out his kissing capabilities. Not bad, the boy had some skill at least. Okay… things were starting to heat up a little. His tongue slid against her lips and Jinx almost had to stop him. Good Lord… was that her heart? It never beat that way before.

Jinx pulled away, gasping for breath. What in the world just happened? She stared at her intruder with flushed cheeks and forced a frown on her lips. "Can you _not_ do that again? Ever?"

He chuckled low in his throat and shook his head. "Nope. Let's try one more for the road." He leaned back down, this time nibbling on her lower lips before dipping his tongue into her mouth. Jinx fought against a noise that sat somewhere between a sigh and a moan. His kissing just kept getting better. She didn't even think that was possible. Her fingers tangled in his hair and she pulled him closer, smelling the soft scent of fresh wind on him. What was she doing? Oh, god. This needed to stop. _Now._

Jinx moved to push him away, but he was already gone. Holding her hand to her heart, she looked around for any sign that he had been there. Nothing. Not even the bag from her fast food. What a total bust. One more kiss wouldn't have been _that_ bad before he left. It wasn't like she would get addicted or anything. Right?

"Jerk…" She moved to stand up and found something tucked into her left hand.

A slip of paper. A plane ticket. To Paris. She stared at it and groaned, knowing full well that he might have actually won the battle this time.

"_Super _jerk."

)O(

_So, I'm not exactly what this is. I always wanted to do a piece on how Wally got her to switch sides. I think this is it… ? Anyway, let me know what you think. _


End file.
